


154 Days Left

by orphan_account



Series: Kagehina stories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cancer Arc, Death, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, hinakage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has 154 days left to live.<br/>How does everyone react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. {Day 1}

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first attempt at a Kagehina Fanfiction... Umm, honestly this story is kinda just gonna be in Hinata's point of view (pov) but you'll see why as the story goes on.  
> This is in the form of a freeform poem... Because tbh I can't write for shit…  
> ( a little tip for reading this story is to always consider how Kageyama must feel during this)  
> Please Enjoy!

Kageyama told us today.   
He told us he had less than six months to live.  
Five and a half to be exact.  
He said it out of the blue.  
After he asked to speak.  
He said he was told he had cancer.  
The worst kind.  
Brain Cancer.  
The doctor told him that he would die in 24 weeks.  
154 days.

 

 

In five and a half months, Kageyama Tobio would be dead.

 

 

Everyone was in shock.  
No one said anything as you stared at the floor,  
Letting everything sink in slowly.  
Tears started to fall from my eyes;  
In sadness and frustration  
“But You Can’t Die!” I yelled.  
Leaping to my feet,  
“We Have To Make It To Finals!”  
I yelled again, tears not stopping as I hiccuped  
I grabbed your collar, forcing you to look at me  
“Hinata,” Dachi and Suga said in unison as the got to their feet;  
Ready to pull me off of you.  
You looked up at me.   
Tears in your eyes,  
You started to shake as the tears spilled over.  
Your lip quivered as you looked away.  
Not saying anything I brought you in for a hug;  
Your arms wrapped around me as you cried into my shoulder.  
The team came over beside you  
Whispering comforting words and offering condolences  
Some were even crying.  
It all eventually stopped  
We all had to go to class  
But no one was going to get anything done today  
And everyone knew it

~~~~

Coach wasn’t at morning practice  
So you had to tell him after school.  
His eyes widened in disbelief,  
As his clipboard hit the floor.  
The sound of it echoed through the quiet gym  
No one talked  
Not even Nishinoya and Tanaka.  
Coach said practice was canceled,  
But no one left.  
Coach told everyone to stay after they got changed, though,  
Not including you of course.  
I asked you to wait for me by the front gate.  
And you complied.  
He told everyone to be supportive of you.  
To make you feel like family;  
Not like you weren’t  
But then he turned to me   
With a solemn expression  
“Hinata you need to be there for him ok?”  
I nodded  
“You two are no doubt the closest on the team”  
I blushed  
He dismissed the team a few minutes later   
And I met you at the gate  
I walked home with you.  
We talked about anything and everything  
Desperately avoiding an unavoidable topic.  
We get to where we usually split,  
But instead of our usual goodbye  
You wrapped your arms around me,  
And hugged me.  
Surprise flooded my body  
I wrapped my arms around you in reply.  
We stood there for a minute  
Just taking in each other's scent  
Hesitantly I let go  
You blushed lightly as you let go to  
The blush spread across your cheeks as you turned your head to the side  
You murmured something under your breath.  
“Huh?” I asked  
“Thank you” you replied, loud enough for me to hear this time  
I blushed again “For what?”  
“For comforting me earlier… and being here for me… dumbass”  
Silence engulfed us  
“Hey, Kageyama?”  
“Yes?”  
“I-I… Well I… nevermind”  
“What were you going to say dumbass?” you said, looking at me  
“Nothing… It wasn’t important”  
The truth was that,   
Well,  
I liked you.  
I just wish I had told you then.  
“Well,” I said “I just think you should live your life to the fullest”  
“Plus”   
I paused  
“Plus what?” you said, slightly eager to hear my response  
“You're strong”  
You looked at me as to say ‘What do you mean by that?’  
“I think you’ll pull through”  
And with that, I hugged you goodbye  
Hopping on my bike and pedaling down my path,  
Leaving you standing at the conjecture,  
Thinking about what I said.


	2. [Day 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of Kageyama and Hinata's 'adventures'  
> Also with an unexpected guest!

Comparing today to the days to come,  
Nothing really happened  
Besides a few condolences  
And a few tears here and there.  
You said it annoyed you  
But I could see it didn’t  
Sugawara and Dachi pulled us over during practice today  
They sat us down  
And asked you to explain what was going on  
You explained  
You started chemo in three weeks  
You refused to miss practice though  
You told us that the doctors told you eventually you would lose all your hair  
And you would lose a lot of weight  
I watched with sad eyes  
As you explained   
Tears threatened to spill over   
But I stayed strong

 

~~~~

We walked home after practice today again  
At first, it was silent  
But per usual I broke the silence  
“So how where classes today?”  
“Good” you replied “I got a 42% on our test”  
“REALLY??!?!” I exclaimed “I got a 16” I whined  
You chuckled lightly as you looked at me  
My heart fluttered as we locked eyes  
“Your stupid Shouyo”  
My face brightened when you called me by my first name  
Something I wish you did more   
“Shut up Tobio”  
You grabbed my hair and pushed my head down in frustration  
“You dumbass”  
After I got you to let go,  
We continued to walk,  
Talking about random things.  
“So… You’re saying if volleyball was a person you would marry it?” (Hina just fyi)  
“Yes”  
“That's weird!” I said equally laughing and grossed out about the statement  
“No It Isn’t Dumbass!” you yelled, “You Even Said You Would Too!”  
“Shut up mister ‘I-wish-I-could-pass-set-and-spike-all-by-myself Kageyama!’”  
You punched me lightly,  
Before you stopped  
“Can we take a detour?” you asked, gesturing to a path that was off our main route  
“Sure”  
I smiled  
But then I thought for a minute   
“Why?”  
“Because I feel like it dumba-”  
You cut yourself off  
You were looking ahead of you  
I looked too.  
Why the fuck was Oikawa there?  
“I don’t want to deal with him right now,” you said  
“Same”  
“Let’s just pretend we never saw hi-” you were cut off again,   
This time by an obnoxiously high voice   
That was literally painful to hear  
“TOBIO-KUNNNNNN!”   
We both groaned as we looked at each other in annoyed distress  
You looked like you were physically pained to talk to him  
He made his way over to us  
“What do you want Oikawa?”   
You said, trying not to be rude and just walk away  
That’s something I just noticed…  
Your smiling more.  
No, not your scary smile  
But, a genuine smile  
You’ve also been nicer  
But only by a little bit  
That made chuckle to myself a bit  
Both you and Oikawa looked at me  
“Oh, hey Shrimpy-chan”   
Ughhh  
I hated that nickname  
“Hello”  
A moment of silence passed  
“So… why are you here again?”  
I broke the silence again,  
Like usual  
“Well shrimpy... I simply came to see my dear underclassmen, is there any harm in that?” he said,  
Being overdramatic as usual?  
Check.  
Yup.   
He was lying   
“You’re lying” you accused as if you were reading my mind  
Oikawa made a stubborn face as you stared him down  
“Okay, okay. You caught me” he said, shaking his hands off as if he was shaking the lie off  
He suddenly went serious  
“I was told by a little birdie told me you were sick” he gestured to you  
And paused again,   
Which to this day, I still don’t know if it was for dramatic purposes or not…  
“And I want to know if it’s true or not”  
“Yes”   
You said it bluntly  
Oikawa gasped  
Not a sarcastic gasp,  
But one of pure, genuine shock.  
“Wait really?” he asked  
You looked away  
You looked like you wanted to cry again.  
“Yes”  
I could tell you didn’t want to talk about this  
But I wasn’t about to jump in   
For as much pain you looked like you were in,  
And how much you didn’t want to discuss it  
This was something you needed to do  
Silence as Oikawa trembled  
“How- how are you sick?” he looked different,  
almost afraid,  
You took a deep breath  
And you looked at the Grand King  
Then time seemed to slow  
The wind miraculously began to blow  
It was like some cliche tv show  
A rival confessing a secret to the other.  
You kept a strong stance,  
Shoulders back  
Standing straight  
And your head held high.  
Even though you still looked like you were about to cry.  
“Cancer,” you said, looking him in the eyes  
The bag Oikawa had with him fell to the sidewalk as a train rolled by in the distance.  
“W-what type?”  
This time, he didn’t bother hiding his fear  
“Brain,” you said  
Your eyes were brimming with more tears.  
Threatening to spill over  
Again.  
But this time, you held them back  
Oikawa didn’t know how to react  
How would you react?  
Finding out that your volleyball child kohai (that you practically raised) had cancer?  
“You’re lying” he accused, voice almost on the verge of hysteria  
“I wish I was” You said looking down as you secretly grabbed my hand,  
Only for moral support, though.  
Oikawa picked up his bag  
He rushingly said something about having to go catch his train before he ran off.  
We looked at each other  
Your eyes told me everything.  
About how you needed to cry.  
Still holding your hand I run us into the detour you talked about earlier.  
I found a bench  
And sat us both down.  
The minute I sat down  
You leaned your head on my shoulder and cried.  
“Hina- I don’t wanna die” you sobbed,  
Sniffing as you wrapped your arms around my waist and sobbed harder  
We stayed like this for a while,  
You finally calmed down after a while.  
It was the time of day where it was dangerous to be out.  
So I called my mom to pick us up  
And she gladly complied.  
She took you home,   
And with a quick goodbye,  
And a long drawn out hug  
We parted ways  
But not before you said  
“I’m sorry”  
And  
“Thank you”  
By the time I reacted you had already drawn yourself out of the hug and started stepping into your house.  
And I was left to think   
“Why is he sorry?”


	3. [Day 3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this is a really short chapter I’ve had no time to write lately, school vb play and now, softball have been getting in the way  
> Feel free to comment your critiques or ideas, you never know what might help me!!  
> And sorry if there isn’t a lot of kags here ;^; Its really just hinata talking about his teenage crush

We had off today   
It was sunday,   
Our day for rest.  
We didn’t see each other at all today  
It was kinda weird  
It felt wrong not spending time with you when I could lose you  
At any moment  
Like, if i didn’t spend every moment I could with you  
You would disapear  
Speaking of you  
I feel as if I have grown even more of a crush on you  
If possible  
Your black hair.  
The way it sticks to the sides of your face after practice  
But yet bounces whenever you move  
Your skin  
The olive color makes me swoon  
When it flushes  
My heart flutters  
When I see a flash of your stomach when you set  
I get dizzy.  
And your eyes  
Your fucking eyes.  
Oh my god  
How beautiful they are   
Cannot be explained in words  
How they sparkle when we play  
And how they dull any other time off the court  
How they are never the same shade of blue.  
Even if it’s just a tiny change  
They are beautiful  
Like the Milky Way Galaxy  
Only prettier  
Sometimes I sit and wonder   
Why fate destined me to be in love  
Not only with my teammate   
But my setter  
My rival  
And my best friend  
My skin heats where ever you touch it.  
Like its on fire  
And my heart flutters whenever you look at me  
Or set to me.  
But if one thing ran true  
I liked you,  
Maybe even true love.  
But you always left me thinking  
“Oh, how much I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> So... that was chapter one, now trust me when I say that there won't be a documentation of EVERY day, as the story goes on time will skip more and certain days will be shorter and some chapters will have multiple days. I'll try to post a new chapter every Wednesday or Friday but school might get in the way, but they’ll definitely be updated more than my actual fanfictions because the poems are soooooo much easier to write. Anyways hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
